Cartas rojas
by Skipow
Summary: — Adivina quien tiene esa edición limitada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. — añadió con voz cantarina. Sakura corrió hacia él y lo tironeó con desesperación al lecho de amor. (kAKASAKU/Universo Alterno)


Shot uno. _**"Sable de luz"**_

— ¡Es el colmo de los colmos! — exclamó con furia la joven pelirosa. Kakashi le sobaba la espalda tratando de calmar a esa fiera.

— Relájate, respira… cuenta hasta tres. — le susurró al oído.

— Eso no funciona en mí, lo sabes. — golpeó con ambas manos la mesa y enseguida fue a sentarse al sofá. El motivo del enojo era simple, nada… estaba colérica por nada y eso la hacía enfurecer aún más.

Kakashi la siguió con pereza, disfrutaría a su novia colérica unos minutos más, le parecía mucho más linda con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes sonrojados, algo estúpidamente cursi.

— Por supuesto, lo olvidaba hay una manera infalible para sanar ese mal humor. — sonrió con picardía. Sakura cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y bufó.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — se desentendió, pero en el fondo sabía hacia donde iba a parar siempre después de un berrinche.

— No te hagas la tonta, anda… vamos a la habitación.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de subirme el ánimo? …Estas equivocado. — levantó una mano y comenzó a examinarse las uñas con indiferencia— siempre es lo mismo contigo. — agregó.

— No, eso no… sé que hay algo que te gusta mucho y que incluye la habitación. —insistió. Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura.

— Kakashi, para…

— ¡ **Condones fluorescentes**! ¿Te parece si jugamos un poco?

— ¡¿Tienes **condones fluorescentes**?! — se levantó del sofá con la euforia latente en la sangre. Agarró a Kakashi de los hombros zarandeándolo un poco—... ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?!

— ¡Esa es mi Sakura! — dijo sonriente, besándole la punta de la nariz.

— ¡Vi en la tele que hay una edición limitada de _Star wars_! demonios Kakashi, no me digas que tu…— observó con atención cómo él la separaba un poco e iba en busca de su chaqueta.

— Adivina quien tiene esa edición limitada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. — añadió con voz cantarina. Sakura corrió hacia él y lo tironeó con desesperación al lecho de amor.

.

.

.

.

.

Shot dos. _**"Dulce sueño"**_

— Kakashi. — susurró la pelirosa, después de unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta lo llamó nuevamente un poco más fuerte, obteniendo el mismo resultado— como es posible que duerma tan bien…

— ¿Hmm?

— Oye…despierta. —bufó y con mucho trabajo logró voltearse para verle dormido. Estaba frustrada y los siete meses de embarazo no ayudaban en mucho a sus hormonas alteradas.

Tendría que haber alguna manera de que el hombre despertara, tenía que pedirle un gran favor.

— ¡Kakashi, sangre! ¡Me está… sangre!... ¡estoy sangrando! — susurró fuerte, cerca del oído del pobre peligris.

Y como si de un ánima se tratara, Kakashi abrió los parpados en un segundo, alarmado por los gritos de su mujer. Examinó las sabanas, pero no había nada y enseguida reparó en el rostro de Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — habló ella con voz pastosa y dio un sonoro bostezo.

— Gritaste, sangre… que estabas sangrando. — se llevó una mano al pecho, como si pudiera con eso calmar el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón.

— No, amor… fue una pesadilla. — calmó ella

— Sakura lo escuché tan real.

— Estabas muy agitado entre sueños, quise despertarte y no hubo caso.

— Mierda, no puede ser si yo…

— Tranquilo, fue un mal sueño nada más. —con una seña, le indicó a Kakashi que se volviera a acostar.

— No estoy muy seguro… ¿Pasó algo, por qué estas despierta?

— Ah, es que… el bebé, ha estado pateando mucho y no he conciliado el sueño.

— Hmm…

— Kakashi, amorcito…

— Ay, no…—bufó masajeándose las cienes— ¿Qué se te antoja ahora?

— Quiero unos **huevos revueltos.**

Kakashi se sentó al filo de la cama y observó el despertador.

— Son las 4:30 de la mañana… te hará mal.

— Pero no soy yo… es el bebé. —apuntó a su vientre.

— Bebé, duerme y desayunamos **huevos revueltos.** —dijo y dejó una caricia en el abultado vientre de su mujer.

— Kakashi… — llamó en advertencia, al verlo acomodarse en la cama.

El peliplata se irguió nuevamente, ese tono de advertencia lo conocía muy bien. Amenaza, eso era una amenaza, si no se ponía a cocinar, probablemente Sakura comenzaría a llorar, tirar platos por la cabeza o lo mandaría a dormir con los perros. Ninguna de las opciones anteriores se le hizo antojadiza, así que decidió hacer lo más fácil.

— Voy… si te hacen mal no me culpes.

.

.

.

.

Shot tres _**"Callejón del amor"**_

Ya no lo soportaba. Quería mucho a Sakura pero ya había llegado al límite. De dos zancadas se adelantó y le impidió el paso.

— ¡ **Siempre** es lo mismo contigo!

— ¿Como que **siempre**? — cuestionó ella y exageró una mueca de ofensa.

— **Siempre** … vez que salimos juntos volteas a ver a otros chicos.

Sakura apretó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y sonrió ante el ataque de celos que sufría Kakashi. Sin prestarle mayor importancia, dio una calada con total calma.

— Pero, ¿Cuál es tu problema? No somos nada…—explicó, echándole el humo en la cara.

— Somos amigos. — murmuró él.

— Tú lo has dicho…— sonrió con autosuficiencia la chica.

— ¡Pero el tipo de amigos que tienen sexo hasta arriba de la lavadora! — gritó con burla, le daba igual si los demás escuchaban aunque fuera un poco difícil, casi nadie transitaba por esas solitarias calles, menos a medianoche.

— Calla. — gruñó y de paso botó el cigarrillo. Pisó los restos con fuerza, como si quisiera hacer lo mismo con el peliplata de enfrente, a veces podía ser molesto.

— No me gusta esto Sakura. — dijo con calma. Buscó los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y al dar con ellos le regaló una sonrisa que transmitía toda su frustración.

— ¿No te gusta que tengamos sexo como amigos? — se burló.

— Me encanta que tengamos sexo, odio el hecho de que me dejes en la **"friendzone"** — hizo las comillas imaginarias, dando énfasis a la última palabra, la molestia no se iba de su voz.

— Kakashi, tú tienes la culpa.

— ¿Qué?

— No has formalizado…

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — preguntó. Si bien había hecho eso alrededor de unas diez veces obteniendo la misma respuesta siempre, un rotundo "NO" no perdería nada con preguntarle una vez más. La respuesta se hizo esperar, Sakura lo miraba con altanería, de verdad disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno.

— No. — fue la escueta respuesta de ella. Kakashi perdió los estribos y dio un pequeño gruñido.

— Jodete. — dijo él, mostrándole el dedo medio en toda su magnificencia

— Jodeme. — desafió ella con picardía.

— Como quieras…

Y el **cielo nocturno** fue testigo, la pareja tomó un atajo camino a casa. Terminaron enredados en uno de los callejones, fundidos en un tornado de pasión desenfrenado.

.

.

.

Shot cuatro. _**"Mexican food"**_

— Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, es pensar en el **suicidio.**

— Eres muy trágica, solo te dije que no. — volvió su vista a la televisión, la hora antes de almuerzo se situaban ambos a ver las novelas dramáticas que ofrecía la parrilla televisiva. Sakura siguió con su monólogo.

— Oh por dios y el hecho de que lo repitas… así… en mi cara, duele más. — se tocaba el pecho con falsa indignación.

— No es para tanto…

— ¡Ah! Mi corazón… ¡basta! Lo estas destrozando…

— Sakura, para con el teatro. — advirtió.

— ¡Oh vil ángel malvado, como te odio!

— Solo dije que no haría la cena…

— ¡Para ah! Voy a morir…

— Que sea chef, no quiere decir que cocine todos los días… es tu turno.

— Cocinas de maravilla, te dolerá el estómago si yo lo hago. — hizo un leve puchero, pero con Kakashi no funcionaba del todo.

— Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. — se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

— Malvado, desconsiderado…— bufó limpiándose la mejilla para molestarlo.

Kakashi rodó los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá. Tomó las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas y las besó.

— Sakura, tus manos son perfectas para cocinar, eres inteligente, hábil y bella. Cualquier platillo que prepares quedará magnifico, ya que algo sublime solo puede hacer algo de la misma categoría…— dijo sonriente. En parte lo que decía era cierto, pero las ganas de no cocinar eran mayores y había que tomar medidas drásticas… con eso era suficiente, o eso creyó.

Sakura sonrió, pareciendo convencida ante las palabras de Kakashi. La mueca de felicidad después de unos segundos fue desapareciendo hasta quedar en una de disgusto.

— ¿Crees que esa **galantería** de quinta funcionará conmigo?

— Nada funciona contigo, nada se te compara. — le pellizcó una de las mejillas.

— Esa **coquetería** barata tampoco lo hará. — quitó la mano del peligris de una pequeña bofetada.

— ¿Ese enojo se pasaría con un platillo mexicano? — volvió a agarrar la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con el dedo pulgar.

— Estamos sincronizando…— canturreó.

— Y de postre, una delicia _rosa_ acompañada de _mi salsa_ especial.

— Lo de _tu salsa_ especial me agrada, ahora ve… para que lleguemos al postre.

— En Europa se suele comer el postre primero.

— Soy europea y no es así… aunque, podríamos hacer la excepción.

Así es como cada día, ambos se las arreglaban para estar completamente satisfechos en cualquier ámbito de la vida. Romántico ¿no?

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado estos cortos… si es que son cortos o no sé, siempre tengo ese problema de clasificar… en fin. Escribí el mismo día que publiqué en el grupo** _ **Kakasaku Spanish**_ **, la idea de hacer un fic interesante con palabras dichas por los mismos miembros, creo que las puse todas y como notaron están en negrita.**

 **De verdad me costó subirlo, la vergüenza me invadió jaja pero ojala que les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír algo.**

 **Esto va dedicado a la comunidad de** _ **Kakasaku Spanish**_ **amo este grupo, ¡he conocido gente hermosa!**

 **Ya, me despido… supongo que si les gusta, podría hacer más o pensar en algo más extenso, depende de la recibida de la gente si no, no me arriesgaré.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
